Doctor Who Adventures/The Delta Spaceship
Previously on Doctor Who Adventures: Ichigo: Unit? Doctor: I didn't doubt you would have never heard of them. Soldier: DOCTOR! Doctor: Ah, the Unit Soldiers! Doctor: I wasn't. There was a man there. Ichigo: I'm...pretty sure there wasn't. Zindagor: I'm coming for you, Doctor! Tetra: There was a child here. Milton: Er.....there wasn't. The Doctor is electrocuted. Doctor: AAH! Ichigo: DOCTOR! Magnus: He short-circuited. He is a robot. Shalek: KATE! You know I'm telling the truth! The Doctor told me all. Your hostility! Zindagor uses his tentacles to electrocute Shalek. Shalek: AAAAAAAAGHH! Saveer: Miss Tetra? Tetra falls to the ground. Magnus: ... Shalek is a robot as well. Kate: WE WERE TRICKED! Ichigo: But then....Where are the real Doctor and Shalek? Episode: The Doctor opens his eyes. He is in a futuristic room, on a bed. Doctor: Where am I? A woman: So you did wake up. Doctor: Wake up...Was that a dream? All that about me being a robot. Woman: No. Doctor: Who are you? Woman: You mean you don't recognize my voice? Well, certainly my voice doesn't exist now. Doctor: What? The woman enters the room. It is Arya. Doctor: ...ARYA? But...you should... Arya: I should what, Doctor? Not exist? Good, so you at least remember what you did. That horrible act of yours. Doctor: Arya what's going on? You said the thing about me being a robot wasn't a dream. But...Unit killed me and I'm still alive. I didn't regenerate. So how could it have possibly NOT be a dream? Arya: They will explain it to you soon. Even I'm not sure I got all of it. Doctor: They? Arya...where am I? Arya: Welcome to the Delta Spaceship, Doctor. Doctor: And what's that? Arya: Delta's spaceship. Doctor: Don't play around Arya and tell me what's going on. Arya: Well let's just say you were asleep until the preparations were ready. Doctor: Preparations for what? By whom? They? Arya: Indeed, Doctor. Doctor: What preparations? Arya: You'll find out soon enough. They're not ready just yet. You overpowered the system and woke up. Doctor: Woke up...But you said that wasn't a dream. Arya: It wasn't. Doctor: Then EXPLAIN this to me! Arya: I told you, I understood it, but not so much that I can tell it to others. Doctor: Then get someone here who can. Arya: Alright, alright. I'll be right back. Meanwhile on Earth at the Unit base: Ichigo: Where are the real Doctor and Shalek? Kate: ... I don't know. Kate takes out a communication device out of her pocket and speaks into it. Kate(into the device): The Doctor and companion Shalek the Castelian have dissapeared. Category 10 search. Ichigo: What's with the categories? Kate: If there are 2 searches going on at the same time, the one with the highest category number takes priority. Ichigo: And what's the highest one? Kate: 10. Ichigo: Wow... Meanwhile on the Delta Spaceship: A woman comes inside the Doctor's room. Woman: Hello Doctor. Doctor: *turns around* ... Rani. Rani: I take it you want some explanations? Doctor: So you're involved as well? Rani: Yes. Doctor: Tell me what's going on. Arya told me I was asleep...but what happened was not a dream. What was it then? Rani: We are in Year 710829. Technology is VERY advanced. We built robots of you and your 2 companion. We kidnapped you, the original, just a while after you left Area 51. Doctor: So everything since then wasn't real? It was the robot? Why could I see what the robot saw, and control it then? Rani: You might not have been there pyshically, but mentally, you've been there all along. Again, using 710829's techonology, we transfered your brain into the robot. Same with the companions. All you did still happened, and it was still you doing it. Doctor: Except my real body was here. Rani: Exactly. Doctor: WAIT! You said "same with your companions". Tetra and Shalek are here? Rani: Precisely. They're locked in their own separate rooms. They woke up just a few minutes ago. Doctor: What was with me and Shalek seeing people that others couldn't see? Rani: You were starting to wake up and see stuff that was going on in front of your real body. NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Just to make sure you guys understand, this does NOT invalidate the events post-Area 51. It would be idiotic for me to make an entire season non-existent. It all still happened, and it was still the Doctor doing it. The only difference is that the Doctor wasn't in his real body. Same with Shalek and Tetra. Doctor: And Arya? Rani: What about her? Doctor: She's not supposed to exist. Rani: She's not, but he is. Delta, using a Dimensional Manipulator took her out of her timeline just before she was gonna erased. Doctor: So..this Delta person...saved her? Rani: Her and the child. Doctor: The child? Rani: Austin, I believe he was called. Doctor: Austin? Alfie and Alice's child...He shouldn't exist either. Rani: He was saved as well. Doctor: I don't understand. You and this Delta person are keeping me locked up in here...yet you go around and save people from non-existance? Rani: It's all part of his plan. But I got a different one... Doctor, listen, I... A hooded figure comes inside, as well as Austin and Arya. Austin: Doctor! Hooded Figure: Bravo, bravo. You and your companions must have an incredible willpower to wake up earlier than planned. Doctor: I assume you're Delta? Hooded Figure: You are assuming well. Doctor: What is this? All of this. You kidnapped me, Tetra and Shalek. You saved Arya and Austin. Arya: That's right. He saved the people you abandoned. Doctor: Abandoned? It was not abandonment. Neither in your case, or Austin's. There was nothing I could of done. Arya: You could of saved his father. Doctor: And destroy the universe while doing so? No thank. Arya: And what about me? Doctor: What about you? Arya: Why didn't you save ME? Doctor: Your father was going to kill every human on Earth expect for Nermis. Arya: And why'd you chose them over me? Doctor: WHY? I don't like having people die, but I'd rather have the people of Nermis die than everyone BUT Nermis. Do the numbers. Many more would of have died if I decided on Nermis' side. Delta(calmingly): That's enough, Arya. You poured your anger on him. That's enough. Arya: Oh I'm just getting started. Delta: I said: That's enough. Doctor: And why did you save them? Delta: Because you abandonded them. Doctor: Oh, suddenly you're the good guys? I assume you also kidnapped me and my friends because you're good as well? Delta: Hm. We just needed to run some tests on you. To see how comparable we are. See what the settings have to be. You woke up before the analysis was complete. Now I have to deal with your talking. You were better of keeping on sleeping. Doctor: And you? Who are you? Handles is leviteting just outside the spaceship, analyzing Delta then flying away. Meanwhile on Earth: Raskal suddenly comes running in alongside Handles. Raskal: Is the Doctor ok? Ichigo: Huh? Kate: Who are you? Raskal: A friend of the Doctor. Handles flew the Tardis to me. Said the Doctor was in danger. Kate: You found something, Handles? Handles: I believe so. Kate: Let's go then. Handles: Negative. I have found the Doctor. But he is in danger. Pouring an army on the person there is a bad idea. It is better if only few go. Raskal: Can I come? Handles: Affirmative, that's why I went and got you. Ichigo: I will stay here. Kate: What? Ichigo: Hey, I said I wanted to join Unit, didn't I? :D Raskal: Ok Handles, let's go rescue the Doctor! Handles: Affirmative. Back on the spaceship: Doctor: And you? Who are you? Delta: See? This is the reason I wanted you to sleep. Too much to explain. Doctor: Spill it out. Delta: Well I can't baby feed you everything, can I? Let me just give you a hint. Delta takes the cloak off, revealing a half burned man. Doctor: Ew. What happened to your body? Delta: If somebody is burned, what could possibly have happened? Testing my patience, Doctor. C'mon, figure it out. It's not that hard. Doctor: Am I supposed to know you? Delta: You idiot, cannot figure out the simplest things out. The last time you saw me I was pushed into lava. Doctor: .... *sudden realization* Master... Delta: There you go. Doctor: You survived? Master(Delta): Of course I did. Well...half of me did. I regenerated INSIDE lava. I regenerated and managed to crawl my way out of the lava, but not before THIS happened. Doctor: ....You said tests. That you ran some tests on me. What tests? Why? Master(Delta): Statistic have shown that most plans that fail have failed because they exposed their plan to their enemy. Doctor: Err...You can still tell me. Master(Delta): I'm not stupid, Doctor. Rani, Austin, keep an eye on the Doctor. Arya, go check on the companion. Arya: Yes Master. Austin: Okie dokie. Rani: Alright. The Master and Arya leave the room. Doctor: Grr.... Austin: Doctor it's ok. Doctor: What? Austin: We are gonna stop the Master. Doctor: WHAT? Uhh...Austin...The Rani is right here. Austin: Yea, don't worry. She's one the one leading this rebelion plan. Doctor: Rebellion? Rani: It's true. Doctor: Wait, Austin, I thought you hated me as well. For...what happened. Austin: No. I understand you couldn't have done anything. Can't say the same for Arya... Doctor: Yea, I noticed. But wait wait wait. Backtrack a little bit. Why would you want to rebel, Rani? Rani: Because the Master revealed his full plan to me...and I can't let him do that. Doctor: Why not? What is the plan? Rani: Have you heard of Time Lord Fusion? Doctor: O-of course. The ancient art used by the Ancient Time Lords to fuse that allows them ot use regeneration energy as a weapon at will. What does that have to do with now? The genes of the ones who practiced this is long gone. It cannot be done by the Master or any Time Lord currently alive. Rani: You're right, it can't. Well, not naturally anyway. Doctor: What do you mean? Austin: The Master is recreating it using techonology. Rani: The machine is already ready. All he needs now is the tests on you to be completed so he knows what settings to use on the machine so the Master can take over the fusion. Doctor: Wait....He's tesing on ME. ...I'm the one he wants to fuse with? Rani: I'm a Time Lady. He could do it with me. But doing it with you is killing 2 birds with 1 stone. Getting regeneration energy as a weapon and eliminate the possibility of you stopping him. Of course, that takes further effort, many analysis so he's sure the settings he'll use will work in his favour and.....lower your control on the fusion. Doctor: So he can take control. Rani: Yes. I always assumed he was planning to fuse with me, so I helped him with the Dark Energy. But then he revealed it was you who he wanted to fuse with. Not me. What do I gain of this? Handing over incredible power to him on a silver platter? Doctor: The dark energy! What was it for? Rani: Powering up the fusion machine. That's how the machinery was finished. Now all he needs is to wait for the final reports of your tests to come out. Doctor: How exactly will the fusion work? How is he planning to fuse with me? Rani: There are 3 tubes. You two go inside the ones to the side, and the fusion will come out of the middle one. Doctor: Simple then. I'm not gonna go on that tube. Rani: He is determined to have this done. This won't happen. Doctor: ... Ok, let's go get Shalek and Tetra. Austin: ALRIGHT! Rani: Sssh! Don't wanna blow our cover. Austin: Sorry. The Rani, Austin and The Doctor sneak outside and into the room Shalek and Tetra are kept in, under the guidance of The Rani. Arya is inside keeping an eye on them. Tetra: Let us out already and explain us what's happening? Arya: ...Doctor? Shalek/Tetra: DOCTOR! Doctor: Let them go. Arya: Rani....get the Doctor back to his room. Rani: .... The companions do not matter. The Master doesn't need them for the plan. The Doctor can have them. Arya: The Master will not agree with this. I will not let you exit this room. Rani: If the Master will get mad, it'll be at me, not at you. Shalek: Doctor, what's going? Doctor: The Master's here. All that happened in the past few weeks were our minds in some robots. It really happened but we weren't really there. That's the quickest way I can explain this. Arya: I'm not going to disobey The Master. He's the one who saved me. The Doctor left me to die. Doctor: Have we really gone back to this now? Arya: YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! Doctor: I heard you the first time. Arya: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Doctor: I had no other choice. It was Nermis or the Earth. Arya: I will never forgive you Doctor. You've took away everything I knew from me. My friends, my family, my country... The best I can do is take away a life you care about. Arya looks at Shalek and Tetra. Shalek: Uh-oh. Doctor: Arya.... Austin: ... Rani: The Master has not authorized this killing. If you're so loyal to him, go ask him for permission first. Arya: I will take this revenge on you Doctor. Tetra: Don't even try. Tetra brings out a shuriken as Arya picks up a futuristic gun from the table. Arya: .... Tetra: If you shoot, so do I. Doctor: Arya, STOP! Tetra: I'll handle this! Tetra throws a shuriken towards Arya. Arya dodges and shots. Shalek reacts quickly and uses his sword to reflect the shot into the wall. Rani: The Master has not authorized this Arya. Go ask him first! Arya: He will agree. He doesn't need them. All he needs is the Doctor. Doctor: Speaking of which, that is not going to happen. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver on Arya's weapon and makes it blow up, covering the area around her with smoke. Doctor: Everyone, quick! Outside! They all(Except Arya) run outside the room. The Doctor locks the door. Arya comes to the Doctor. Arya: RANI! AUSTIN! YOU ARE TRAITORS! THE MASTER WILL FIND OUT ABOUT THIS. Austin: The Master's Plan is crazy and nobody should be helping him! Arya: LET ME OUT OF HERE! Doctor: I'm sorry Arya. Rani, Austin, we need to destroy themachine and tubes. Guide us there. On their way: Tetra: So who is this Master person? Doctor: He's...well we used to be friends but then he looked into the Vortex of Time and......yea. This happened. It changed him and now he plans to fuse with me to give himself ultimate power. Shalek: Fuse with you? Is that possible? Rani: Anything is with techology. Shalek: Something I still don't understand. I get why Austin wouldn't truly be on the Master's side, I mean he's Alfie and Alice's son after all...But why is the Rani helping us? Tetra: Yea, last time she tried to blow up a planet. Rani: Initially, I assumed the Master planned to fuse with me. So I helped him aquire the Dark Energy. But then he revealed he wants to fuse with the Doctor, because it will form the same result while also eliminating the threat of being stopped by him. So then I thought "Wait, so what am I getting out of this?". All I was doing was handing him power on a silver platter. Tetra: That...makes sense. Austin: Look! There's the room! With the tubes and all. They all head inside, but the Master is there. Master: *turns around* ... Rani....What is the meaning of this? Rani: I believe we should cancel this project. Master: Really? And why is that? Doctor: I believe what she means to say it's that it's over, Master. Master: Hehe, betraying me, ey'? Well, not surprising at all. I could see your distrust since I revealed to you who I will fuse with. I assume you also told the Doctor what my plan is? Austin: How do you know about that? Master: This entire spaceship is monitorized. I can see what is happening in every room in this spaceship from this computer. Rani: Gah...You didn't tell me about that. Master: Can't reveal everything, now can I? Rani: You little..... Master: You've betrayed me, Rani. You can't condenm me for not revealing everything to you. Revealing just a little led to this betrayal in the first place. Arya enters the room. Master: Not to mention I can open and close every door in this spaceship remotely. Arya: I am sorry I attempted to do something unauthorized, Master. Master: That's fine. Just let me fuse with the Doctor. That will be enough for your revenge on him. Doctor: Ok, this is ending right here. The Doctor points his screwdriver towards the tubes but nothing happened. Master: Oh you. Always resorting to the same thing. Did you expect me to never catch on? The lovely Rani over there built in a sonic defence mechanism. Rani: And I know how to deactive it. Master: I know you do. But so do I. The Master picks a remote from a futuristic table. Master: This remote has an on and off button. Currenly it's set on "on". The Master breaks the remote in half. Master: And it'll stay on "on". Forever. Rani: Grr... Suddenly the Tardis materializes inside the room. Raskal exits the Tardis. Raskal: DOCTOR! Doctor: RASKAL? Tetra: RASKAL? Doctor: How did you get here? Raskal: Handles told me there was trouble. He got me here. Doctor: .... Ok... Master: Now now Doctor, enough with the little chats. All the tests and analysis are done. Get into that tube. Doctor: I'm not fusing with you, and you can't force me. Master: I can't. But this can. The Master presses a button on a watch on his arm, which creates a bubble towards the person he points his hand towards. In this case, the Doctor. The Doctor is now stuck in a bubble and the bubble will move wherever the Master's hand will move. Doctor: LET ME OUT! Raskal/Tetra/Austin/Shalek: DOCTOR! Shalek takes his sword out and runs towards the bubble that is slowly approaching the tube. Shalek swipes his sword at the bubble but to no effect. Shalek: W-what? Master: We're in the future. Do you think a primitive sword will destroy it? Heh. Raskal: Tetra, your shurikens! Tetra: Right! Tetra throws a shuriken at the Master's watch. But it goes just past by. Master: Nobody's THAT precise. The Master puts the Doctor's bubble inside the tube, disables the bubble and quickly locks the Doctor inside. Shalek: NO! Shalek runs with the sword towards the Master, but the Master touches Shalek with an Electric Glove that electrocutes him. Shalek: AAAGH! Raskal: Shalek! Tetra/Austin: SHALEK! Rani: You're using my own technology against us. Master: Thank you for providing me with all of them. Rani: Grrrr.. Master: It's time. The Master enters the other tube and closes himself in. Master: Arya, allow the Dark Energy to come trough. Arya: Yes Master! Tetra: Don't do this Arya! Arya: You shut up. Arya pulls a switch that lets the dark energy flow from a generator into a small tube that then splits into two. Each entering one of the big tubes that the Master and the Doctor is in. The moment it touches them, their body turns into energy. Raskal: DOCTOR! Shalek: We need to get him out of there! Rani: We can't. It's too late. They're fusing. Arya: YES! YESS! Everyone's looking worried to the tubes, as the energy flows into another small tube and meets togheter into the middle tube. It circles around itself and eventually creates a person. This person opens the door of the big tube he's in. Raskal: Did it work? The person looks forward revealing his face. Rani: No. That's neither of their faces. This is a new person....They fused. Tetra: N-no way. Austin: It can't be.... Arya: YES! That's what you get, Doctor. Shalek: M-maybe the Doctor took control of the fusion. Fusion: Ha....hahaha........hahahahahhahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA! IT WORKED! HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! Shalek: Ooooor maybe not... ''TO BE CONTINUED!''